


Cutie With the Booty

by Allycakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is done with everyone, Cutie with the booty, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Short, coffee shop AU, cute little something, may be continued upon, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allycakes/pseuds/Allycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel one shot that may be continued upon. Gabriel owns a coffee shop and is very bad at descriptions and Castiel is his confused brother that may have accidentally gotten himself a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutie With the Booty

**Author's Note:**

> I really love AUs and may continue upon this because Dean and Cas are my babies and I just want them to be happy

It's Monday morning.

It's busy. 

And Castiel was suppose to go on break ten minutes ago. He's been at his brother Gabriel's coffee shop since 5 this morning and the rush off people coming to grab a last minute coffee is drowning Castiel. 

One of Gabriel's other employees, Balthazar, is late.  
As per usual. 

Castiel is tense but still is trying to smile through the orders. By the strange looks he gets, he gathers he isn't succeeding. 

After 30 minutes of hell it finally slows down.

"Can I leave now Gabe? My break was suppose to be forty minutes ago." Castiel asks, as though Gabe has a choice. Gabriel is in the back with a lollipop hanging loosely from his mouth as he reads the newspaper and snickers to him self. There must be something ironic in the paper today. Castiel's brother has always loved people getting their 'just desserts'. 

Gabe doesn't even glance up to nod and Castiel is out the door before another customer has a chance to come in. 

He loves the mornings. When they're peaceful, that is. Hectic mornings make Castiel want to sleep for the rest of the day. 

He walks aimlessly, trying to calm his nerves. 

He's been working for his brother for about 2 years now. He is currently trying to save up money for college. His family is very wealthy but he refuses to ride on his father's coat tails. 

He walks around for roughly 45 minutes before heading back, feeling much more relaxed and not like he's gonna glare holes into the next person he has to help. 

When he gets back all the good feelings go away. There's a line of about ten people and about 15 other people sitting at tables and standing around waiting for their coffee. 

Thankfully, Balthazar decided to show up and Gabe is very rapidly getting through each order. Which leaves Castiel to serve. 

"Here, Cas, this is a black coffee for the cutie with a booty." Gabriel hands him a 20 ounce cup without another word.

"I'm gonna need you to be more specific." Castiel's words fall upon deaf ears and he sighs and looks around the room. 

He walks slowly around till he comes to a stop in front of a tall man in plaid, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. 

"Sir, did you get the 20 ounce black coffee?" Castiel asks with a tilt of his head. Wide green eyes look to him and the man smiles and raises an eyebrow with a small grin.

"Nope. I didn't order anything. My brother did but he's in the bathroom." Castiel is surprised by how gravely the other man's voice is. 

He ignores the fact that this is not, in fact, the 'cutie with the booty'. 

"Oh I'm sorry. My brother didn't exactly give very specific directions. He just said -" 

"Castiel! This isn't him!" Gabe comes up and takes the coffee out of his hands. Castiel sighs and glares at his older brother. 

"You can't just tell me to give it to the 'cutie with the booty' and expect me to fans the right person." Castiel says, ignoring the man standing in front of the wall repeat "Cutie with the booty?" With a very surprise look on his face. 

Castiel didn't even notice that the rush had come and passed and now it was just him, Gabe, the handsome man, Balthazar, and the handsome man's brother who had just come to join them. 

"What's going on?" A tall, really tall, man comes and asks with a hint of curiosity. 

"Just bringing your coffee" Gabe says with a smile and hands him the coffee. Castiel looks at his brother with a raised brow. 

"So this is the 'cutie with the booty'?" Castiel asks as he gestures to the tall one. 

"Can we please stop saying that?" The green eyed man asks as the tall one looks very perplexed. Gabe rolls his eyes and walks away. 

"I'll be in the car" the tall one with long brown hair says as he walks towards the door. 

"So," the handsome green eyed man catches Castiel's attention. "You think I'm," he pauses and looks around "a 'cutie with the booty'?" He says with a slight smirk. Castiel doesn't know what to say and ends up just starring. The other man overs his hand "I'm Dean." He says with a flirty smile. Castiel feels the corners of his mouth twitch up and he shakes Dean's hand. 

"My name is Castiel." 

"Do you have plans this Saturday, Cas?"


End file.
